Finders Keepers
by nina-luvs-mnms
Summary: Six years after Dumbledore died. Ron and Hermione are married but Harry is all alone or is he? Plz R&R. This story is dedicated to Stef.


Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.

Authors note: This is set 6 years after Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Ron and Hermione are married. Harry is all alone or is he? Read on to find out more.

FINDER'S KEEPER'S

Hermione walked into The Leaky Cauldron and spotted Harry heading into the backroom that lead to Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Harry stopped just before the brickwall to talk.

"Are you going to Diagon Alley too?"

"Yeah I am. I need to look at some books, to see if they're right for my class to read," Harry replied.

"Oh so your teaching too. I'm teaching transfiguration. Ronald and I guessed that you would be asked to teach defence against the dark arts."

"How is Ron I haven't seen him since you two got married. How is marriage anyway?" Harry asked.

Hermione activated the wall and they both stepped through to Diagon Alley.

It was as busy as ever in fact it was unusually crowded.

"Diagon Alley is as busy as ever, I see," Harry commented.

"Yes it is. Hmm, I wonder why it's so busy. Ronald is doing well. He's now the head of The Ministry of Magic.."

"Yes I heard about that happening," Harry interrupted.

Just then Harry got pushed and shoved by an onslaught of people and was carried away into the crowd.

"I'll meet you at Olivander's!" Hermione yelled in the direction she thought he was pushed.

Hermione gathered all her bravery and plunged into the swarm of witches, wizards and muggles. She was swept away. Then she rammed into someone, she thought and hoped she would never see again, Draco Malfoy.

"I heard muggles are still being let to teach and learn at that garbage tip of a school," Draco stated.

Hermione blushed with embarrassment and rage.

"Hello Draco. Your as snobbish as ever,"

"And your as ignorant," Draco sniggered.

"Well, well, well," Professor Snape had come up behind Draco while they had been fighting and had made Draco jump with surprise. "I see that you two have met up again."

Hermione glared at Snape. "Hello Professor," she said with spite.

"And hello to you Miss Granger, no wait, you're no longer Miss Granger. Are you? Your now Mrs Weasly," Professor Snape added with a smile.

Draco laughed.

Hermione was now beet red with fury. She slapped Draco.

"Now, now. That's no way to treat your betters, is it?" Draco said while holding a hand to where she'd hit him.

Hermione, now angrier than she had ever been (including the time Ron forgot their 6 month anniversary), stalked off to find Harry.

Mean while Harry had been waiting at Olivander's for Hermione.

"Don't tell me you've broken your wand again, Mr Potter," Olivander said with more concern for the wand than of a wizard without a wand to protect himself.

"No, there's no need to worry. I've come to meet Hermione. Has she arrived yet?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not but by the looks of things she might be on her way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is a crazy woman with her wand drawn coming this way," Olivander said whilst looking out the window.

Harry turned around and looked out the window at, whom Olivander thought was, Hermione and sure enough, Hermione coming around the bend in the road with her wand drawn.

She opened the door and entered red with exhaustion and rage.

"You'll never guess what happened," Hermione proclaimed.

"No I won't. So save me the struggle and tell me, pretty please with sugar on top," Harry said.

Hermione had to smile at that and told him what happened. At the end of her recount Harry was red with anger, had his wand drawn and was stalking towards the door. During this masquerade, Olivander was pretending to rearrange wand boxes.

"Harry stop and put back your wand," Harry did this with interest. "Now if you ask me you should beat Malfoy at his own game." Harry and Hermione listened to what Olivander had to say with interest. Then they left to go get the things they needed and were still wondering why Diagon Alley was so crowded.

Ron was in his office trying to decide on a new head master for Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Hello Mr Weasly. I'm here to tell you the Ministry has decided that this person should be considered to be the next head master of Hogwarts," Pavarti remarked (Pavarti is now working as the messenger for The Ministry of Magic).

"Thank you Pavarti. Now, who is this person?" Ron questioned.

"Its Nevil Longbottom," Pavarti read looking shocked.

Ron was just as shocked as she was. "Are you sure there isn't a mistake?" Ron replied.

Pavarti showed him the piece of paper.

"Ok, thank you Pavarti. I won't be needing you to return another message and be sure you don't utter a word of this to anyone," The Minister said seriously.

"Yes sir," Pavarti mutter whilst shuffling out the door.

Ron was trying to decide between Nevil, Ginny, Harry, Luna and Seamus. It was tough. He had almost decided when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ronald, honey, you need to come home and sleep. You've been at the Ministry for days," Hermione said with a soothing voice that always, and I mean always, got her what she wanted.

"But Hermione I need to decide this before the school term starts and that's in 7 days."

"Well come home now and get at least 6 hours sleep. For me please, pretty please," Hermione said into the receiver at her end.

"Ok I'll try to be home at.." Ron looked at his watch. It was 10:30 pm "11:30 pm. Ok?"

"Yes Ok. See you then. Love you bye," Hermione replied lovingly.

Ron hung up.

"Hmph. Women, they always get what they want but what about us men. We have our rights too you know."

"Yes we do, don't we?" replied Lupin unexpectedly.


End file.
